1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to fountain devices for circulating water and other fluids.
2. Description of the Related Art
Water fountains provide a decorative feature that is desirable in many commercial and residential settings. In particular, outdoor water fountains can enhance the aesthetic features of a particular surrounding. However, outdoor water fountains can be difficult, time-consuming and even expensive to install and maintain, especially in situations where components for the water fountain (e.g., pump, reservoir, etc.) are difficult to find and/or must be obtained separately and integrated together to form the fountain. It would be desirable to provide a kit containing all essential components for a fountain to enable one to install a fountain with relative ease and without significant expense.